


The Scent of Rain And Lightning

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort, Comforting Derek, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy, Hurt Stiles, Nesting, Past Lives, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, blessings</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Rain And Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



On Derek’s bed is where Stiles spends a lot of his time these days. It’s a place of comfort and peace, where he feels safe. Unlike the horror he experiences when he is at home alone in his own bed, not eating and hardly sleeping, suffering more panic attacks in a one night then he endures all year long. 

Derek’s bed is a heaven in which his mate will cuddle with him, hugging him and humming softly, and often Stiles will fall asleep listening to the song, lulled into the dream world by the sensation of the vibrations rumbling through Derek’s chest.

Stiles made a nest for himself on his mates bed. Surrounded with fluffy pillows, swaddled under a mound of baby soft fleece blankets, he accepts the cup of hot chocolate, holding the mug in his shaking hands. Heat swarms his palms from the cup, silence fills the air as he pauses to let the soothing warmth soak into his cold hands. He smiles fondly, and it’s the most beautiful thing Derek has seen in a long time. 

Stiles took a slow sip, resisting the urge to gulp down the steaming treat. The warmth coils slowly through his chilled body, pleasantly heating him. He takes a moment to breathe in deep, let the bliss spread through his shivering body, feeling the iciness melt away by the steam. He wiggles his numb toes as the little smile on his lips grows bigger, smiling brighter. He could feel the scorch spreading, his skin slowly clearing of the constant goosebumps. He took another sip of his drink before turning his gaze to the song of raindrops on the window. 

It was one of those February days that was rainy and cold and downright miserable--the type of day perfect for staying in bed and cuddling. Of course, the rain is not the only reason for the chill in his bones; ever since he was released from the possession by the Nogitsune, he can’t seem to keep warm. 

The demon is gone, the battle won and his friends and family are safe, and while he is getting better, stronger, with each passing day, it has taken some time to deal. He spends most of his days in the loft, swaddled under the bed sheets that smell heavenly like his mate. It has been difficult for Derek to see his mate in a new light; soft-spoken, timid, calm and silent in a way like he hardly ever is--all the jokes and sarcasm and hyperactive stripped. 

But underneath the quiet boy, lays Stiles, the same brave young man with a heart of gold, the boy who runs with wolves.

Derek keeps a close watch over him, and even though all the bad, when he sees that smile, it takes him back to a time when things were simpler way back when Derek was a child. When he was young and innocent and his biggest worry was trying to find a good hiding spot during hide-and-seek.

One-two-three; she won’t peek. Four-five-six; her siblings hide quick.

Cora giggles with delight as she counts out loud, her adorable sweet cheeks flushed as a smile graces her lips. Feet quickly shuffle away from as her siblings flee, both of them kicking up leaves of autumn colors as they roam over the hills behind their house.  
Seven-eight-nine; any hiding spot is fine. Ten-eleven-twelve; this fun game is swell. Laura ducks behind a large mossy boulder while Derek cleverly hides in a mound of leaves, and from inside the cozy warm house, their mother smiles fondly as she watches them play. 

Higher and higher Cora counts, and she bounces excitedly as she smiles brightly. Her siblings hide with a whispering hush, hidden as Cora calls out, “nineteen, twenty, twenty-one; ready or not, here I come!”

Oh how he wishes things could go back to sweeter times. For now, Derek takes comfort in knowing his mate is safe. 

Stiles shoulders are slightly slumped, but he perks up when he feels the bed dip. Strong arms circle around his waist, he sways into the embrace, cuddling into Derek’s warm arms. He’s still cold, he sways quickly into Derek’s presences as the wolf gives off heat like a furnace. Derek kisses his cheek and holds him, rocks him gently, as he sips his warm drink. 

His mate tucks the cozy sheets tighter around him to keep the cold out, and Stiles hums softly, shimming down a little under the blanket wrapped around him. Stiles does breathe easier with Derek holding him, he breathes in a deep breath, nuzzling Derek’s chest, and bathing his soul in everything that is warm and soft, and good in his life. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/885240.html?thread=106497016#t106804728)


End file.
